Wedding Bell Boos
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Brianna invites some friends over to go with Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, and Scrappy to Shaggy's sister's wedding back in Plymouth, Massachusetts. However, all is not well when a ghostly ancestor known as McBaggy Rogers is haunting the family to get his ring back which the family needs in order for Maggie to get married.


It was a typical day in Cartoon Network City. Nothing was going on and it was just a lazy weekend so far.

Trent came with an older redheaded woman to introduce her to his friends. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Trent." the others greeted.

"Trent, you didn't tell me you had a sister." Brianna smirked.

"Oh, very funny, little lady." the woman chuckled.

"Who are you, ma'am?" Justine asked.

"Guys, this is my Aunt Reba." Trent introduced.

"Hi there!" Reba smiled and waved to the group.

"You're beautiful." Dee Dee smiled back.

"Why, thank you, dear." Reba beamed.

"So, you're Trent's aunt..." Cindy spoke up. "I've always wondered about you, he talks about you all the time."

"Aww, is that right?" Reba pinched Trent's cheek. "Do ya miss spendin' time with your Auntie Reba?"

"Yeah, Aunt Reba." Trent chuckled.

"Now, who are these strangers characters?" Reba noticed the Wonder Twins.

"These are my new friends, Zan and Jayna." Trent introduced.

"Hello, ma'am." Zan greeted.

"Zan and Jayna, huh?" Reba replied. "What odd names you have... No offense of course, I never did understand city folk, but like I always tell little Trent, I'm a survivor~" she then sang the last part of her sentence.

"They're ali-" Ed was about to say until Eddy and Double D covered his mouth instantly.

"They are Sammy's cousins." Eddy made up.

"That Sammy girl sounds like a super girl." Reba smiled.

"Heh... Good one, Aunt Reba." Trent chuckled.

"Y-Yeah, funny." Sammy agreed weakly.

* * *

Brianna had a call. "It's Shaggy, I'll be right back, guys," she told the others as she took her phone and stepped outside to take the call. "What's up, Shaggy?" she then asked on the phone once she had some space and privacy.

 ** _"Well, my sister is getting married and you and all your friends are invited."_** Shaggy informed.

"Whoa, wait, back up," Brianna said. "You have a sister?"

 ** _"Yeah, like, when we were the Scooby Doo Detective Agency, we used to babysit her,"_** Shaggy explained. **_"When she was a baby, we called her Shugie, but her name's really Maggie."_**

"Oh, yeah, her, she was so adorable," Brianna remembered then. "I can't believe your little sister is getting married, I'm so happy for her."

 ** _"So, will you and your friends come?"_ ** Shaggy asked.

"Sure we will," Brianna said before she then had an idea. "Say, listen, do you guys have any music for the celebration?"

 ** _"Not yet, why?"_** Shaggy replied.

"Trent's aunt is in town and she's a really good singer." Brianna replied.

 ** _"Really now?"_ ** Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, even Cindy likes her and she hates country western music, hold on for a minute, Shag," Brianna smiled, she then came to tell the big news to her other friends. "Hey, guys, guess what? We got invited to the wedding for Shaggy's sister!"

"Shaggy has a sister?" the others asked in surprise.

"Yeah, her nickname is Shugie, but her real name is Maggie." Brianna explained.

"Maggie?" Cindy gulped nervously. "Um, Brianna, I just remembered that my appendix just burst, so I better go to the doctor."

"Not Maggie Quinn, Cindy." Brianna soothed.

"Oh, never mind then." Cindy then chuckled nervously.

"Well, that sounds absolutely wonderful," Reba smiled. "Who's she marryin' then?"

"I think Shaggy said the guy's name is Wilfred, so we up for it?" Brianna smiled back to the group.

The group smiled and accepted the invitation.

"We're in." Brianna told Shaggy.

 ** _"Great, we'll come by and pick you up soon."_ ** Shaggy then smiled before hanging up.

* * *

"A wedding!" Dee Dee beamed. "I love weddings!"

"I bet that I'll get to dance with a hot babe." Eddy smirked.

"Glad to see you're all aboard." Brianna smiled.

"Why not? I was a junior bridesmaid when my brother got married." Cindy smiled.

"Um, guys?" Jayna spoke up.

"Something the matter, Jayna?" Brianna replied.

"What's a wedding?" Jayna asked.

"They don't have weddings on Exxor?" Sammy asked. "Oh, come on, you guys!"

"No, they didn't, we had a different way of expressing marital bond." Zan replied.

"How did you guys do it over there?" Abby asked.

"If we found a mate, we then have a mating ritual for the season and the children are reproduced the next month." Jayna explained.

"Sounds like my kind of thing." Eddy smirked.

"It also sounds like my parents' first honeymoon." Cindy then said before she sipped her root beer float.

* * *

Later on, everyone went home to tell everyone they would be going to the wedding.

"Mom?" Cindy called as she came in the house. "Dad? Where are you guys?!"

"In the kitchen, sweetie!" Shelly called out.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought the house was empty." Cindy walked in with a smile.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" Shelly asked.

"Spaghetti and cheese balls, please," Cindy said. "Oh, Mom, I'm going to a wedding with my friends."

"All right," Shelly smiled. "You should wear that dress you wore for your brother's wedding."

"Wow, thanks, Mom." Cindy smiled back.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Shelly replied.

Cindy then smiled as she ate her supper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justine was eating with Justin and Jo at their place since the Boys are staying over at Max and Emmy's place and Autumn was with Jessie and Bubbles for a girl scout trip.

"You should come with us, Justin." Justine told her twin brother.

"Yeah, because a certain someone is coming with us." Jo added with a hint.

"Don't toy with me, you two." Justin warned.

"We aren't." Jo and Justine smirked.

"She's really coming." Jo insisted.

"And she really needs her Prince Charming." Justine added in.

"Hmm..." Justin hummed. "Well, I guess I could go, it's been a while since we were at a wedding."

"You guys went a wedding together?" Jo asked.

"Our aunt got married," Justine explained. "Lady Mimi Cici Didi Laduda. Justin cried."

"It was just allergies, Sis, just allergies." Justin defended.

"Sure it was." Justine replied.

Jo chuckled with Justine.

"Anyway, I'm game," Justin said. "I'll come with you. I guess I owe you after I sent you that letter when you went to Moonscar Island with Mystery Inc."

"Good thing Trent kept the letter instead of someone else." Justine smiled in memory and relief.

"Yeah, like Eddy or Duncan." Justin agreed.

"Plus, this is your chance to get Jayna and sweep her off her feet~" Justine then told her brother.

"Hmmm..." Justin hummed.

Justine giggled. "Sorry, sorry, you guys are just adorable together, I hope it works out for you two."

"Same to you guys." Justin said about Jo and Justine.

"Oh, trust me, it will." Jo promised.

"Yeah, you don't want Jonesy to have her, do you?" Justine tempted.

Justin narrowed his eyes at Jen's former step-brother's name. You see ,he also likes Jayna and the two always fought for the female Wonder Twin's heart.

"Guess he remembers Jonesy." Justine said to Jo.

"Watch this, babe," Jo replied before speaking out loud to Justin. "Hey, pretty boy, you dont' want Jonesy to get your girl, do you?"

"Not really..." Justin replied.

"Oh, my G-" Jo groaned. "Say it like you mean it, man!"

"Not really!" Justin spoke louder.

"Louder!" Jo coached.

"Why am I doing this?" Justin asked.

"Justin, if you back out, then that guy's gonna be going with your girl and you gotta stand up for yourself!" Jo snapped. "You gotta be tough for your girl, now do you really want her?"

"Y-Yeah." Justin replied.

"This might take a while..." Jo said to herself.

"Oh, I love it when she gets all tough like that." Justine smiled to herself.


End file.
